How is Your Water
“How is Your Water?” This friendly greeting is common to every ancient and indigenous culture on Earth. Western scientists are now discovering what sustainable ancient civilizations and native peoples have always known—that water is a living being. Water is alive. It is intelligent. It has a consciousness and memory. Water can convey information, emotion and vitality. And water responds intimately to human communication. Before our materialistic age lost the ability to sense subtle energy, water was a sacred substance used for purification, healing and regeneration: baptism, holy water, the holy Ganges, Loudes and other healing springs, spiritual visions of the Ocean of Love, myths of the Flood, and the drinking of sacred waters when visiting an oracle or a shrine. The Sumerian goddess Inanna had a vase in place of a heart, from which flowed miraculous water. Tibetan monks still chant regularly around the community water supply. Water thus energized assists the villagers in the cure of all physical ailments and social disharmonies. What we are still in touch with is that we live on a water planet, unique and unlike any other in our Solar System. All of the humans, animals, trees and life forms that live here come from water. Our human body is 70% water. The earth is called the “Water Planet” because 70% of its surface is covered with water. Around the planet, leading-edge research (or is it “re-search”) is reporting amazing, new, measurable evidence about exactly how this fundamental substance supports and sustains our lives. Water Reflects Our Thoughts Researchers are now demonstrating to us scientifically what ancient and native peoples also knew—that our thoughts affect our own vibrational energy which directly affects the structure of the very water within our bodies AND within our environment. Dr. David Schweitzer, grandson of Albert Schweitzer, is the first scientist to photograph the effects of thoughts captured in water. His photographic evidence shows that water can act as a liquid memory system capable of storing information. In Canada, also, water is being explored as an information carrier. The super business computers of the future will be made of mostly water—just like the one in your skull. Water Has a Great Memory French scientists, led by Jacques Benveniste, have proven that water can retain a “memory” of molecules that it once contained. In 1988, the prestigious British scientific journal Nature published the French experiments showing that if water containing antibodies is diluted repeatedly until the water no longer contains a single molecule of antibody, the water still retains its antibiotic power. Water will become the medicine of the future if we can just unlock a few more of its secrets. Water Resonates with Our Vibration Japanese scientist Masaru Emoto’s water crystal photographs provide factual physical evidence that the vibration of positive human intention, thoughts, prayer and music affect the molecular crystal structure of water—and can make the water we consume more clear, clean, healthy and harmonious to our well-being. To see his startling pictures, check out the web site: www.wellnessgoods.com. Click “Water” in masthead, then click “Miraculous Messages from Water” Water Re-vitalizes Itself Victor Schauburger, a German forester, discovered many of the wondrous secret properties by which water recharges and re-enlivens itself. In nature, bodies of water that are left undisturbed by man seek to imbue themselves with the geomagnetic energies that pervade our planet. They turn within themselves, wind, bend and bubble, froth and foam, spiral and cascade. From these actions, a strong renewal occurs in streams and lakes. Also, these untouched waters have the striking ability to neutralize and transform poisons and toxins that are added to it. In this natural process, the water is cleansed and revitalized. How Is Your Water? As the ancients would ask, “What is the health of the water you’re putting into your body?” Clean, clear water is needed for the delivery and absorption of nutrients. Vital, alive water is needed for the elimination of wastes and pollutants. The quality of your life is directly connected to the purity and integrity of your water. Revolutionary “Structured Water” Recently a new process has been discovered that returns water to a more natural, ancient state. “Structured Water” is water that has been re-structured to give the water the identical life-enhancing properties that water used to possess thousands of years ago when the Primal Life Force and electromagnetic field of the planet was much stronger—and when global pollution was non-existent. Today this form of “bio-active” water exists only in remote places on Earth where unique geological conditions give these natural springs “miraculous” healing powers that other water sources simply do not have. The life-promoting qualities of Structured Water are instrumental in key cellular functions of the body. The core of a cell’s DNA is a column of Structured Water. Unlike tap water, rain or mineral water, Structured Water has a particular characteristic which allows it to pass freely through cell walls—delivering oxygen, nutrients, protein chains and enzymes and removing the toxic build up that accumulates in our cells. These basic cellular functions serve as the foundation for almost every action and reaction in the body—thus emphasizing the importance of giving your body the best water you can find. In order for water to work optimally with the cells in your body, the structure of your water needs to have certain bio-dynamic properties that allow it to pass freely through the cell membranes. Therefore, if the water you drink consists of molecular structures that are too large—or are interlaced with toxins or chemicals—all of the important functions that water is responsible for in the body are greatly compromised. When we are young, our bodies are full of Structured Water. As we grow older and drink the commonly polluted and “dead” water of our modern civilization, our body’s Structured Water becomes unable to move freely through our cell walls. Research has shown that the lack of this specific form of water is responsible for cellular aging and cellular health problems, leading to the common physical and emotional ailments of our modern society. Water to the Rescue Water is the sustainer and purifier of our planet. It is no accident that both the planet and our bodies consist mainly of water. Why should it therefore surprise us that the greatest changes we could make for Earth and ourselves would deal with this mysterious substance? I hope the next glass of water you drink will transport you to a new place as you gain more knowledge of the liquid potential you are holding in your hand. Keith Varnum may be contacted at http://www.TheDream.com keith@thedream.com From the roots of indigenous cultures and ancient spiritual traditions, Keith Varnum shares the underlying principles of all healing, transformation and success. After curing himself of blindness, Keith has perfected these practical secrets in his 30-year career as an author, therapist, filmmaker, acupuncturist, radio talk show host, gourmet chef, restaurateur, vice-president of a natural foods company and international seminar leader with his “Dream Workshops” and "Sedona Shaman Vision Quest." Keith helps people get the love, abundance and body they want through his free “Prosperity Ezine” at www.TheDream.com. Category:Health Category:Articles